Weasley Supreme Sophistication
by VeniceRings
Summary: It's Hugo's sixth birthday party and the whole family is gathered at the Burrow to celebrate! What could possibly go wrong? Right?


**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is a one-shot that I was daydreaming about in class and figured I should get it out of my head so I don't completely fail my finals…...Anyway I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to JKR. I wish I was half as talented as her…..**

**Weasley Supreme Sophistication **

It was a beautifully bright and warm June day, and the entire Weasley family was gathered at the Burrow to celebrate Hugo's sixth birthday.

Ron was outside with his brothers and Harry, watching the children run around and play.

The Weasley (and one Potter) men were drinking butterbeer and discussing how yesterday's Cannons vs. Harpies match had gone.

"You're dreaming, Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"No mate, I'm telling you. With the way the Cannons played yesterday, there's no way they won't win next year's cup." Ron insisted.

"Ron, they lost within 20 minutes of the start of the match." Bill said.

"Which is the longest it's taken ALL SEASON!" Ron argued. "I'm telling you! There is no way a team can keep improving like this and not win the championship within a year!"

"Mate, you're delusional, I think you've had enough butterbeer."

"Sod off, George! You just don't wanna admit I'm right."

"Very true, I don't. Because you're wrong."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n- "

Ron was cut off by the appearance of Ginny and Hermione as Ginny announced their presence by shouting, "Oi! If you two prats are done fighting like children, it's time for Hugo to open his presents inside."

At hearing this Hugo sprinted inside cheering, followed by his sister, cousins and Teddy.

As the adults began to filter inside, George turned and stuck his tongue out at Ron before shutting the door, leaving just Ron and Hermione left outside.

"You know Ron," Hermione began wrapping her arms around Ron's neck as he set down his butterbeer on the nearest table, wrapping his own arms around her waist. "one of the main reasons I admire this family so is because of it's advanced maturity level." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Ron replied.

"Oh yes," she said "You see, I've always wondered how you all managed to stay so tightly wound all the time. Any normal person would absolutely crack under the pressure of it all. I mean the you guys would always be so quiet and sophisticated growing up, never joking around, always being respectful of authority, I mean how do you do it?" she asked in mock-seriousness.

"Well you see love," he began. "It's an old family technique of socialization, passed down through hundreds of generations. We figure that if you're as serious and stiff as possible in any given situation, people will be so frightened and intimidated by your supreme sophistication, they'll do whatever you say." Ron explained, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"Fascinating, not at all like this other family I know."

"Who would that be?"

"Oh,I don't think you know them, see, they joke around _all the time_, they still fight with their siblings like they did when they were children, even though they are all fully grown and have children of their own. They are noisy, quite obnoxious, and sometimes simply infuriating." At this Ron chuckled. "_But,_ they are also compassionate, kind, and incredibly warm-hearted, simply the best people I know."

Ron smiled and said "Sound like a bunch of prats if you ask me."

"Oh they are," Hermione said standing on the tips of her toes "but I wouldn't have them any other way." she whispered leaning in to kiss him.

They continued kissing passionately before being interrupted by a shout from Harry through the back door.

"Hey! Unless your birthday present to Hugo is gonna be a new little brother or sister, I suggest you get your arse's in here before you take what you're doing any further!" He yelled before retreating back inside, the door shutting with a loud bang.

"Bloody tosser." Ron murmured before extracting his arms from around Hermione and taking her hand as they started walking toward the house.

Hermione giggled "We should be getting in though, Hugo will be so excited to open his presents."

"I'm sure he is." Ron said "But you know as well as I do that it's gonna take forever before Mum actually gets everyone settled down enough so he can actually _start _opening presents."

"Too right you are."

Ron's statement was confirmed when he and Hermione walked in through the back door. Children were running around and screaming, while their grandmother was attempting (with the help of Andromeda, Fleur, and Audrey) to get them under control. Angelina was yelling at George for supposedly turning Percy's hair green. While Charlie was on the ground laughing hysterically as Percy fretted over his now lime green hair while looking at it in the mirror.

Taking in the chaos, Hermione looked in the corner of the living room where Hugo was seated in his "birthday boy chair" amongst all of his presents, waiting patiently, while looking in awe at one particular present on his right, (one that just happened to be from his parents) It was rectangular, about the same height as him, and was covered in Chudley Cannons wrapping paper (Ron's choice). Watching her son's obvious excitement at the present, Hermione had a familiar nervous thought creep into her mind.

"Are you sure we made the right decision in getting him his first broom?" She whispered to Ron. "I mean, what if he's too young? What if he gets hurt?"

Ron looked down at his wife and smiled knowingly. Always the one to be somewhat overprotective of her children, Hermione had been nervous about Hugo's gift since Ron had made the suggestion to get him the broom a few months ago.

_Ron burst through the front door of his home, practically shaking with excitement._

"_I've got it, love! I've got it!" Ron shouted as he walked to the kitchen where Hermione was making dinner, lifting her off her feet and kissing her with excitement._

_Hermione laughed "Ron, what on Earth are you talking about?" she asked as he placed her feet back on the ground._

"_The perfect idea for Hugo's birthday gift! I've got it!" he exclaimed._

_Hermione beamed, they had been searching for the right gift for weeks, to no avail._

"_That's great! Let's hear it then!"_

"_Well-wait" Ron stopped suddenly looking around for any sign of Hugo. "He isn't here is he?"_

"_No love. He and Rose are at the Potter's for another half hour."_

"_Good, as I was saying, I was walking down Diagon Alley to go visit George earlier when I walked past some new Quidditch supply store, then it hit me. We should get him his own broom! It would be perfect! I was his same age when I started sneaking rides on my brothers' brooms. So why not teach him rather than having him try and sneak a ride on Rosie's and hurting himself? We could get him the new Nimbus 7000! It just came out a month ago! Of course we'd have to get him the children's version, but it has a feature where it would grow right along with him, so we won't have to buy him a new one for ages! Plus, just think of how excited he would be! Also-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa" Hermione chuckled "slow down there love, you're gonna strain your vocal cords."_

"_But what do you think? Isn't it a great idea?" he asked._

"_I don't know….." Hermione said, her voice a little fearful._

"_Aw, come on Hermione! Rosie was the exact same age when she got her first broom!_

"_Actually, Rosie was 11 months older than Hugo is now, and she won that broom from that contest they were having in the prophet that we let her enter because we didn't think she would win."_

"_No matter! The sooner Hugo learns the better he'll be when he gets to Hogwarts!"_

"_Ron! I don't care if you have some fantasy of our son being a hall of fame Quidditch player! This is about his safety! Don't you think he would get hurt?"_

"_Hermione, I'd be right there by his side teaching him! I would never let him get hurt, you know that. Plus, I won't let him get more than 3 feet off the ground until you've seen what he can do and are confident in his abilities enough to allow him to go any higher."_

_Hermione sighed "He'll have to wear a helmet at all times."_

"_Does that mean you're saying yes?" Ron asked hopefully._

_Hermione sighed once more. "Yes, I suppose. But you have to stay with him at all times!"_

_Ron pumped his fists in the air in triumph._

"_Of course I will love, I promise! Thank you so much!" he said giving her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go buy the broom right now! I'm so bloody excited!" Ron said walking over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo Powder throwing it down and shouting "Diagon Alley!"_

_Before being engulfed in green flames, leaving his wife to continue making dinner as she laughed, shook her head and murmured "Merlin, that man and his Quidditch."_

"Of course we made the right decision love, we had this conversation remember? I won't let anything happen to him. Besides just think of his face when he sees it!"

At this Hermione smiled "You're right, I'm just being paranoid."

"It's not being paranoid Hermione, it's called being a good Mother." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh aren't you sweet" Hermione said teasingly.

"It's been known to happen."

Their conversation ended as Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to begin opening presents.

They all gathered around Hugo in the living room as he began excitedly.

20 minutes later only Ron and Hermione's present remained unopened. Hugo had received a large array of gifts including a Dragon pop-up book from Charlie, a box filled with Wheezes products from George and Angelina (much to Hermione's dismay), a new chess set from Percy and Audrey, a set of candy from Honeydukes (also to Hermione's dismay) from Harry and Ginny, and a set of new robes from Molly and Arthur.

As Hugo set his eyes on his last present he was practically shaking from excitement, much the same as Ron, whose hand Hermione gripped as Mrs. Weasley handed Hugo their gift.

"This one's from your Mummy and Daddy, dear." Molly said.

Hugo quickly glanced at his parents and beamed before tearing into the wrapping paper.

There were collective gasps as Hugo finished unwrapping the broom and stared at the box.

"Blimey," Harry began "is that the Nimbus 7000?" he asked looking over to where Ron and Hermione were sat on the couch.

Ron nodded and smiled, not tearing his eyes away from his son's shocked face as Hermione said "Happy birthday, darling." with a smile.

Hugo immediately switched his gaze from the broom to his parents and bolted towards them and wrapped them both in a giant (or as giant as it could be in a six year old's arms) bear hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I promise i'll take care of it and I promise to finish my muggle school homework every night before I ride it, and I promise I'll help you clean the dishes and-"

He was cut off by his parents laughter "Don't worry buddy, you don't have to do all that, this is a gift from us to you, and we want you to have fun, and I can teach you how to ride properly so you'll be all set for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when you go to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"But you have to be _very_ careful." Hermione added.

"I will Mum! I promise!" Hugo said giving them both one last hug before going back over to his gift and opening the box and pulling out the broom as all his cousins gathered around him in awe.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for cake. As everyone filtered out into the kitchen no one noticed James eyeing Hugo's broom with a mischievous smile on his face….

"Where's James?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of eating cake.

"Not sure, let me go find him." Replied Harry as he made to get up.

But just as he stood James flew in through the kitchen's open window on Hugo's new broom, crashing into Harry, James flew off the broom as it went flying into the opposite wall, breaking in two.

A shocked silence carried over the Burrow, only to be broken by Ginny's shriek, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

James, who was recovering from falling on his father, could only stare wide-eyed at his mother, his mouth opening and closing but no words escaping.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR COUSIN'S BROOM?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT! YOU COULD'VE HURT SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Mum I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU MARCH STRAIGHT UP TO MY OLD ROOM AND WAIT FOR YOUR FATHER!"

James frowned and stomped up to Ginny's old room without another word. Harry followed him shortly after.

Hugo ran over to his now broken broom crying "NO! IT'S BROKEN!"

Hermione ran to comfort Hugo, Ginny turned to Ron "I'm so sorry! We'll pay for a new broom,"

"No need." Ron said with a smile.

Everyone watched as the broom suddenly put itself back together, Hugo yelling in relief and amazement "Wow!"

The adults all looked questioningly to Ron, "It's self-repairing." he said.

"Wow," said Bill "How many galleons did you spend on that broom Ron?"

"A fair few." he replied beaming, happy that he could give his children what he never had growing up.

Just then Harry and James came back down stairs. James walked over to Hugo and apologized before returning upstairs.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said. "I really don't know what gets into him."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said as she walked over to Ron, arms encircling his waist. "He's got Weasley supreme sophistication."

Everyone burst into laughter, all of them knowing that no other family in the world could ever match such sophistication.


End file.
